There's a Light On
by Haymeadow23
Summary: Jade comes to a new school expecting Hell. Then someone rises from the depths of her heart and seems to steal her away every time she looks at him. First comes crushes, but can it be love? And with love comes drama. And Jade doesn't know if she'll live to see college. Especially when every living thing that the world possesses seems to try to keep her from reaching him.
1. Chapter 1

Jade looked up at the massive school that stood before her. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart gasp and tremble in fear. Her thoughts scattered and flew as she approached the treacherous glass door.

It was her first day at the Cedar RD. High school, and Jade couldn't find any Brightside to moving here. Still it was just her having the regular teenage opinions about the move; she left all her friends behind how could her parents do that to her, and the utter panicking about fitting into a new school.

A lot to think about in her opinion, but, she was here now, so she'd best make the most of it.

Jade pulled open the heavy glass door, and soon after, she found herself being trampled by an endless wave of teens. Colours dashed by in a variety of differences. The constant change blinding her, and, so, sightlessly, she picked her way through the crowd.

She was constantly being thrown from side to side. Heat arouse from her burning face, and queasiness began to rise into the back of her throat.

Jade shook her head in defiance, and swallowing the sickening bile, she continued her journey pushing through the mass of people. And then, she saw the opening. Joyous relief briefly cleansed her worries. She reached for the gap, through the maze of heated bodies. Jade subtly felt the sweet, cool breeze glisten the front of her fingertips.

She'd nearly completely emerged from the Hell she'd just been put in when she felt her foot catch and jerk. It had caught on something, and she didn't know if it was another foot or person and she didn't really care. At least not at that moment.

Put what she did know, was that she was falling, and that she could already feel the embarrassment creeping into her chest.

The floor hit her with a force that knocked the breath out of her. Jade's vision blurred.

The lights was too bright, the ringing in her hears was too loud, and she faintly became aware of the items in her book bag being scattered all over the floor.

She gasped for a breath that she never seemed to be able to fully catch and her eyes widened in surprise.

And then, her vision began to clear, and she rolled over onto her back while she gained back her breath.

Being so caught up in shock, she barely noticed the shadow that hang over her, nor when it began to talk.

"Need help?" It asked firmly.

Still in a daze, Jade just stared back up at the dark figure, dumbfounded.

Without anything else but a grunt, she felt a hand curl into hers and pull her up from the cold floor.

It was then, when she found her feet, did she really get a good look at him.

He had eyes in the shade of emeralds, and roughly placed hair that fell down to his shoulders. Dark, naturally-made highlights fell in strips down his chocolate brown hair, bangs hung in slips down in the front of his face; a slight smile dancing on his lips.

"You alright there?" Jade nodded in awe, completely mesmerized by his gorgeous features.

A laugh rumbled from his subtly parted mouth,

"Hey, I'm Dominick."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's eyes widened and her mouth stood agape. Dominick's sweet scrutiny froze her to the very stance in which she stood. She became lost in a world where there was only happiness, that came from gaze of the boy whom in which was looking at her calmly.

But this fantasy was suddenly obliterated when this gaze, whom she loved so, suddenly changed. It transformed from a kind sympathetic countenance to a hard, and slightly irritated expectant one.

"Ehem," he coughed, looking in turns from the ground and back to her. Jade suddenly shot out from the reverie to almost shout out at the poor boy, "Jade! My name is jade." Dominick winced slightly before holding out his palm. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Jade." He smiled politely at her and she happily returned it. "Yeah, you too." Dominick shook his head awkwardly while stepping away. He then, suddenly, disappeared into the mesh of people, in which she'd just escaped.

Jade waited until she could no longer see the boy's rich chocolate locks bobbing amongst the sea of others. Then, she looked down at the ground while scolding herself viciously.

How could she screw up so bad in front of who is probably the hottest guy in the entire school. Jade shook her head, disgusted at herself, before making her way over to the hallway on the right. The path in which she took was in random, she didn't know where she was going. Nor would she ever if she just stood there staring at the walls for the rest of eternity. No, it was either she went and found her first class herself, or she was going to die trying to get back outside through that whole Hell of kids she'd struggled to survive when she had arrived.

Jade suddenly remember the books that had scattered all over the floor when she'd fallen.

She froze and gazed back over her shoulder to see that all of her books sat in her, widely unzipped, book bag, all neatly organized and gently put into place. Dominick must have taken the time to put them back when she had been lying on the floor catching her breath back, Jade thought will a subtle smile spreading across her tight visage.

She looked down at her schedule, and seeing that the first one was math, she reached her hand out to tap the nearest student gently on the shoulder.

It was a blonde-headed girl with bright blue eyes that stood out against her heavily placed mascara. She wore a short-sleeved red top with faded, dark blue jeans.

"Yes?" she asked.

Jade explained to her about her situation, in being new and all, explaining that she had no idea where any of the classes were and that she kind of needed a little help getting around the enormous school building.

The girl shook her head in understanding and told Jade that she'd be happy to give her a tour if she'd like.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled, before replying, "No problem. My name is Bristol, by the way."

"Mine's Jade, and I was serious when I said I was thankful for you showing me around."

Bristol laughed, shaking her head. "And I was being serious when I told you it was no big deal."

They hurriedly sped through the hallways, trying to beat the bell, so that Bristol could show her the school, but also making it back to class in time. Bristol's first class turned out to be English, but they both had social studies together.

They both scribbled their numbers on each other's hands before rushing into their first classes.

Jade was busy scribbling down her English notes, so occupied to the point where she didn't, at first, feel the light tapping the started upon her shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me, but would you please pass me the tape?" Jade glanced over her shoulder, before her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized, "Yes, of course. Here," she handed him the tape dispenser and he smiled his thanks. He looked down, studying the tape in a fierce scrutiny as he attempted to rip the thin substance from the holder.

"So, you're the new kid?" He asked, but it seemed to sound more like a statement then a question. And, without waiting for an answer, he nodded and said, "My name's Connor, and yours?"

She smiled at him, and replied, "Jade."

Connor glanced up at her, returning her smile with a soft twinkle glowing within his brown eyes, and his black hair falling softly into the front of his face.

"Well Jade, it seems as if you've made this class a little less boring." Jade blushed and went back to her notes, smiling to herself as she realized that, that might have been a compliment.

Then, without warning, the bell rang, and everybody began to flood out of the room like a giant herd of animals.

She hurried to join them, gathering all her stuff and speeding out into the halls. Her feet seemed to barely be skimming the ground in her urgency to get to the next class. Then, her side was suddenly jerked backwards, as she felt it being jammed against another's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jade heard a voice squeal.

" Didn't see you there." When Jade had gained her balance back, she looked over to see a girl staring apologetically back at her. The girl looked frail, as if you were to blow on her she would fall. Her skin was light brown, and with her hair tied up into a tight bun, she looked like an ordinary school girl. Her glasses lay slightly crooked, in result of the collision, upon the top of her nose, and behind them stood her lightly colored eyes, which matched in colour to her skin.

"That's okay," Jade replied in forgiveness, even though she had been pretty sure that it was her fault.

"Hey, my name is Daria," She quickly traded off her items to one hand to hold out the other.

Jade smiled back. "Mine's Jade." Daria nodded tightly, before scurrying off, resuming her previous activities.

The rest of Jade's day went by in a mess of different colours. And soon, she found herself laying on her bed, preparing to go to sleep.

She thought back over her day, as she usually did when she lay for sleep at night, and began to wonder, would this year really be as bad as she thought it would?


	3. Chapter 3

Jade held her books close to her chest as she selected her seat for Science class. She was fighting the urge to blush as she watched Dominick casually amble into the room. This was the only class in which she had with the handsome teen. Jade wasn't sure whether she should be happy or scared about it, but for one thing, it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

The teacher walked in, dismissing our beings and sauntering directly over to the board. Taking a indigo blue marker from its holder, she began to draw on the bleach coloured whiteboard. When she had finished, Jade read:

WE ARE STARTING A NEW SCIENCE PROJECT

I WILL ASIGN YOU YOUR GROUPS

GATHER THE APROPRIATE MATERIALS

I WILL GIVE YOU THE TOPIC ONCE WE HAVE SETTLED

Jade surrounds herself with rulers, notebooks, and paper before gathering them all up into one pile and gathered them into her arms. She then listened as the teacher called out their science project groups. All the other names were blurred in a wur of not caring. That is, until she heard her name.

"In the next group, there will be Jade, Annabeth, Adrian, and Dominick."

In a sudden jolt of panic, Jade briefly lost her breath in her battle with sanity. For a moment her vision suddenly began to blur. But, before it could go to far, she shook the cobwebs from her brain and searched for her other group members.

They all found eachother in a mesh of the class and found a slightly quieter place behind the corner of a desk at the end of the classroom.

Jade couldn't help but to think that they were all staring at her. But, that was basically because they really were. They all gazed down at her with a slightly morbid, but emotionless countenance upon their faces.

"So, you're the new girl?" She heard those oh-so familiar syllables, once again, except this time it came from the kid they called Adrian. He had light brown skin, with slightly brighter eyes. His long slender frame gave him the look that would ensure that he was, indeed, a basketball player.

"Yup, my name is Jade."

Annoyance slightly danced in his eye.

"Well, I kind of heard that." Jade froze as she realized the stupidity in her choice of words. Of course he had known her name, just think of how she already knew his.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I'm still a little nervous, my thoughts aren't always too bright at the moment," she apologized, blinking her embarrassment.

A smile suddenly crept onto his face, a look of sympathy crossing his visage, as well.

"Yeah, I feel you. I remember my first day. I actually ended in puking my guts out and going home early." Jade laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, I feel like I'm about to at times."

In all this talk, Jade had even forgotten that Dominick was there. He suddenly made his presence clear when he coughed and butted into the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you're having the most stressful time of your whole life, but we promise we won't be too rough." He said with a slight smile. But it did not reach his eyes. Was he…irritated that she had been talking with Adrian. Maybe they have some time of grudge against eachother. Anyway, it wasn't any of her business.

Jade laughed and looked at him pointedly. She was about to speak when a small, voice slithered out from the space behind you.

"Lucky, people hadn't taken too kindly with my presence when I had arrived."

Jade twisted her head around to stare at in a daze at what must have been Annabeth.

Black hair twisted and swirled in a long over hang, in the front of her face. Her whole visage screamed silently in pain, and darkness. It was as if she had been staring at a black and white movie too long and the colours began too file out so that there were no blends. No gray, or mixes. Only black and white. And, what this girl's being held of stood as clearly as the colours that coated her, Annabeth looked of pure darkness. But, Jade knew very well not to be fooled. She could see pain in her eyes, loneliness, despair. A look that just wanted a way out. That begged a world for its beauty but, instead, got drowned in the world that she'd always hated.

A world that she had dreaded ever setting foot on.

She knew because it was the exact look her brother had,

Right before he killed himself.

"Okay," Adrian mumbled awkwardly as he turned his head away. Clearly, he did not have these same feelings.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for her to hand out the topic papers." Adrian smiled, a sign of dismissal of the events that just previously flowed out of the mouth of the dark gothic girl that sat behind her.

But, Jade then turned her head, and she found that Dominick was gazing back at her. An odd look frozen upon his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the day, and Jade was casually sauntering over to her bus line, that is until she felt the weight of an object upon her shoulder. She gasped in surprise, jumping back and looking around the hallway rapidly, and to her surprise, it turned out to be Dominick's hand that he had lain upon her shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd, maybe, like to study together this afternoon for that science project. I'll give you my number." Jade instantaneously nodded her head, and took the slip of paper out from his outstretched hand with sheer eagerness.

"Thanks, should I give you mine too?" Jade asked, attempting to keep her cool by continuing their conversation without it getting too awkward.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. Just in case I gave you a wrong number."

Jade followed through in doing so, as she promised, and they both vowed to call or text eachother before six o'clock that evening, and then, smiling their goodbyes, they parted.

Now, at home, there was a different story.

As soon as she emerged through the front door, she bolted for her room upstairs. And she then suddenly found herself waiting patiently by her phone, which lay, so far, without a sound at the foot of her bed.

Then, without warning, it rang. Jade felt a sudden burst of excitement and anxiety as she peered down as the said contact that was ringing. She sighed in confusion as she realized that was, not Dominick, but that kid Connor that she had met that day. Jade knew that she should have been at least a little disappointed that it was not her said "crush" but instead some random kid that she had met at school, but, surprisingly, she wasn't. Not the least bit.

Quickly, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jade," she heard him reply. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Disappointment clouded in her all too jumbled mind, when she was suddenly reminded of how she was occupied.

"Oh, sorry Connor. I have to study and work on our science project."

There was silence on the line for a few moments, before she heard him say.

"Maybe, I could come and help you study. If you wouldn't mind that is."

A smile spread across her brightened visage.

"Why not?"

"'Kay I'll be right over." And with that, he hung up.

It was over thirty minutes that he had been gone. Then, it was heard that there was a knocking at the door.

"Coming!" She hollered, before speeding down the stairs, rapid thumps following her every step.

She opened the door, and was suddenly greeted by a very unpleasant sight. There, standing on her front porch, were two, very displeased boys staring with a, slightly, malicious look within their glinting eyes.

Jade mentally sighed in fear.

"Hey guys, I invited both of you over... I thought it would be fun," she said, smiling nervously, but they didn't pay her any attention, instead, they seemed to be just as fine with their own choice of words to each other.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing here? Jade invited _**me**_ to come and help her study for **_our_ **project," Dominick informed him, spacing out every word as if he was talking to a child.

"I remember clearly when she asked me to help her study. And she didn't say anything about _**you** _tagging along." Connor raised his eyebrows as he said so, and Jade knew by the clenching of Dominick's fists that this wouldn't end well if she didn't stop it soon.

"Guys, I invited both of you! I thought it would be fun just to hang out together. Right? Guys?" She gazed up at their taller forms hopefully, praying that they would all just stop with all the hatred and they could get back to what they had clearly came here to do: study. That's all she wished for.

"Please," she added, praying to God that they'd get it.

Jade sighed in relief when Dominick's eyes lowered into sympathy and softened at her words, nodding his head and following her hand as she guided him inside. Connor glared daggers at the back of his head, puffing in frustration, but none of the less, followed anyway.

The next hour was full of awkward silences and glares coming from both of the boys, leaving tension heavy in the air the whole entire time. Dominick at least tried to dial down a little bit, but Connor still seemed to be trying to make his point, saying snarky comments whenever Dominick tried to speak out. It wasn't comfortable, but it was progress, at least.

Connor soon got a text from his brother; telling him that he was needed at home at that moment, leaving Jade and Dominick to finish up the night by themselves. Jade couldn't help but notice the look of relief and a load of tension rise from the taller boy's shoulders. He seemed a little more happy with Connor gone.

The evening went on in peace, they paused from their study a few times, laughing at each other stories and jokes, even when Jade was sure that he wouldn't find them funny, he laughed. And it made her smile too.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Jade." Dominick smiled, waving his goodbyes as he disappeared into the night.

She closed the door and finally found herself leaning her back against it, clutching her heart and sighing out her overwhelmed feelings. She felt as if she were about to explode with love.

'You're overacting, Jade. You can't fall in love so fast, it has only been a day and you have already found yourself drooling over him. You know you don't believe in love in first sight, this is just some teenage hormone thing, the feeling will go away in a couple days, and you'll question why you ever liked the guy." She scolded herself for being so foolish.

Jade shook her head in confusion and heartache as she made her way, stiffly, up the stairs.


End file.
